I Need Healing
by UncommonVillian
Summary: Mercy had had it with Genji's antic's, but what if there was more to it than meets the eye. Gency


The battle raged on, but they were moving the payload quite quickly. Mercy stood atop the moving vehicle healing everyone who ran past her. Thankfully, Zenyatta was there too to help, but he was more on the offense today. They were getting closer and closer when she heard over her earpiece, "I need healing."

It was Genji. She thought Zenyatta heard it, but apparently not because he was behind the payload fighting off an enemy McCree. Since they were getting close, Mercy thought it best to leave the payload and search for Genji's signal. He was close by so Mercy was able to find him. However when she found him, he took down two Bastions without a scratch on him. He looked at her, any emotion on his face hidden behind his face plate, but he called and she answered. She pointed her staff at him and started to heal him. He had slight damage, but it wasn't much. She was slightly miffed about this but she was suppose to be support and she was here to do her job.

The rest of the red team had swarmed the payload, causing it to come to a dead stop. There was a full out fire fight between the two teams that violently raged on. In the midst of this, Genji was nowhere to be seen. This worried Mercy and Zenyatta, but they both heard "I need healing" coming from Genji over their radios. They found his location to be quite a distance from the actual fight. This left them both curious as to why he was so far off. However, everyone was healed up and didn't need them at the moment so they both ran off to find Genji.

They ran through King's Row toward Genji's signal. He instead was running towards them, not a scratch on him. Though Zenyatta was lenient, Mercy was more annoyed than before. Their team was was in the middle of a fire fight and possibly needed her, and here he was  
being childish. She was about ready to shout at him, when...

"Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines!" The enemy Junkrat shouted, followed by a loud explosion. With the rip-tire ignition, the rest of the team went down. Instead of arguing with Genji, Mercy turned heel and ran back towards the payload before time ran out. She turned the corner and shouted, "Heroes never die!"

Time was running out and the payload had not moved. Thirty seconds left and the fight continued on.

"I need healing." Once again from the uninjured Genji. Despite knowing this, Mercy's natural instinct was to heal him, just enough to lose his signal. Zenyatta was already right behind him, trying to throw healing orbs at him, but he was dodging them and running away.

"Verdammt!" Mercy cursed as she chased after him.

"Justice rains from above!" The enemy Pharah roared as she leaped into the air and rained rockets around the payload. Once again, Mercy, Zenyatta and Genji survived the onslaught, all because Genji called out for healing. By this time, the timer ran out and they lost. Despite that, the three of them lived.

The day was over and everyone decided to rest up. Mercy, however, wasn't so tired. In fact, she was pretty upset with Genji. It wasn't that he cost them them match, the battle was lost when they couldn't move the payload, but the fact that he kept calling her and Zenyatta when he wasn't even hurt. She needed to let him know of how he was acting. He needed to understand that his antics were putting people in danger. She loved him, but he needed to know that on the battlefield, he wasn't the only one who needed her attention.

She founded him meditating with Zenyatta on the rocks overlooking the Gibraltar bay. She didn't want to interrupt them, but she needed to get this out before she burst.

"Ehem." she coughed at the man and the omnic and both turned to see her. She asked, "Excuse me, Zenyatta. But may I speak with Genji alone please?"

"But of course, Dr. Ziegler." Zenyatta bowed and departed from the space. With the two alone, Mercy looked up at Genji, the annoyed look on her face he dreaded.

"Genji, we need to talk." Mercy sternly said, it wasn't in her nature to raise her voice. "You need to learn that there are other people that need my help. You were at the top of things today, but you constantly called for my assistance when there are other people who need me. Genji, I love you, I really do, but sometimes you can be impossible, and you're even worst during the matches."

Genji said nothing as she scolded him. The look on his face, now visible because outside fighting he took it off, was just plain and unresponsive. She took this as one of his childish antics and he wasn't even paying attention. She was about to continue when he knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The first time he ever did this was after their first match together after the recall. He watched her get pelted with bullets by an enemy Bastion and she was almost dead when he jumped in the way and deflected the bullets right back at it. She managed to drag herself to a med pack when he wasn't looking, but after the match he collapsed in front of her and held her waist and cried. He was afraid for her safety.

He pressed his face against her abdomen and told her, "I couldn't watch you get hurt again. I saw Widowmaker had her rifle pointed at you when you were on the payload and the only way I knew you'd get away is to call for healing. Junkrat was priming his rip tire and I knew you and Master would get in the way. I also know you were ready for a revival. The match was over and I knew they would try to take us out. I had to get you two away from there."

"You...You were only trying to protect us?" Mercy was astounded that Genji was only doing his antics to protect her and Zenyatta. She knew that he cared about the two more than anyone, even though Hanzo was on the fence of things, but this was a whole new move, even for him. She was left speechless. She looked down at Genji, his eyes closed as he held her. She felt guilty for being upset with him, to the point where she actually was beginning to tear up with not only guilt, but happiness. She let her guilt and annoyance go and smiled down at him. She raised her arms to hold him close.


End file.
